


Missing

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talon!Dick is sent out to end his adoptive family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

“Yeah, I’ll cover for you, B.” Dick said into the comm while pouring a bowl of Crocky Crunch. “I mean, you really shouldn’t be up and running with a stab wound. Who else is covering?” He set down the box of cereal in favor of plucking a clean spoon from the drawers. “Oh wait, let me guess. Everyone?”

Bruce wasn’t amused. “Yes. Meet at the cave at seven o’clock for a briefing.” With that he hung up, leaving Dick to enjoy a bowl of his favorite cereal.

 

It was seven o’clock and everyone was there. Batgirl, Robin, Red Robin, even Red Hood. There was a new threat in town called the Court of Owls. Very dangerous, dangerous enough that Jason was actually there among the family. They all waited impatiently for Dick to show up, knowing that he’s always late, but would always show up.

The clock kept ticking, and no finger striped vigilante appeared. Five minutes turned into ten. Ten minutes turned into fifteen. The family kept waiting for him, wondering when the hell he was going to dramatically enter with a cliché box of donuts and the loud rev of his motorcycle. 

After thirty minutes, the vigilantes couldn’t wait any longer and took off into the night. They kept an eye out for the acrobat, while back at the Cave, Bruce was furiously calling and trying to contact Dick.

There was no response. Eventually, Jason got pissed enough that Nightwing didn’t show that he decided to pay a visit. Red Hood swung to Dick’s apartment, disengaged and nullified his defenses, and slipped into his apartment.

The apartment was what he expected. Clean, but messy. Disdainfully, Jason stepped over some fallen items like the TV remote, some shoes, clothes, and books.

“Dick?” He called out to the empty apartment. It was eerily silent, an ominous feel in the air that made Jason’s gut clench with worry. That was when he came into the kitchen, which was in a complete disarray. An overturned bowl of Crocky Crunch dripping all over the counter, the metal spoon broken. There were signs of struggle everywhere. The red splatters, the knife drawer nearly empty since most of the blades were either broken or fallen. Shattered dishes, overturned chairs. But in the center of the chaotic mess was a single, silver blade. Slim, no hilt, and perfect for throwing.

A Talon’s blade.

Bruce was in a frenzy, trying to track down Dick, but it was kind of hard to do with a stab wound. He kept searching, and so did the others. Day and night, they scoped the city for their lost family member. Days passed, then weeks. Then a month. Two months turned into four. Until finally, they didn’t find him. Couldn’t find him.

Instead, Dick found them. The new Talon had an assignment, and he would be the best at executing it. It was an honor to be the one assigned to kill the Bats. The Talon breezed past the Cave’s security, sticking to the shadows. And right at seven o’clock, he was pressed up against the Cave’s cool walls, watching Batman give out information to his baby bats.

This would be a slaughter house. 

The Talon lunged eagerly, brandishing his two katanas with deadly force and skill. The Bats immediately went into battle mode, trying to subdue the Talon. But he knew all their moves, moving out of their reach gracefully. It was nearly impossible to get a hit on the Talon, but Barbara managed to grasp the mask, and as the Talon flinched away, it came off.

“Dick?” She breathed, eyes wide with shock. Everyone else froze, staring; drinking in the man they thought was dead. There he was, with his messy black hair and lean, acrobatic body. But he was different. The veins and blue marks that bulged from his ashy complexion, the eyes no longer blue but a cold, depthless gold.

Dick glared at them. “I know of no Dick. But you all know this: The Court of Owls has sentenced all of you to die.” He didn’t hesitate to start a blood bath.


End file.
